The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2
"The One Where Rachel Has a Baby, Part Two" is the season finale of the eighth season of Friends. Both parts aired on May 16, 2002. Plot Things get a little awkward between Ross, Chandler and Janice, who are now forced to all be in the same room together. Luckily, Janice is quickly far enough to leave and go the labor room. When Rachel is about 21 hours in labor, Dr. Long comes by and tells her that she's ready to have her baby. Joey finds out that Cliff, the cute guy Phoebe met at the elevator, seems to be a nice guy, so Phoebe enters his room. Things go really well between Phoebe and him, till he sees an episode of Days of our Lives with Joey on it on the TV. Things get worse when Joey enters and tells Phoebe that Rachel is going into labor. Phoebe then has to tell her everything about her plan with Joey, what he doesn't like at all. When Joey even tells him some personal stuff about Phoebe, they kick him out of the room. Phoebe manages to fix things and arranges a dinner with him, but he's never seen back on the show. The child is born, but Ross and Rachel don't have a name yet. When the doctor wants to call it baby girl Green, Rachel insists on naming her baby girl Geller-Green, leading to her kissing Ross. Later, Janice steps by and tells that she admires her for her strength to raise the child on her own. When Rachel says she isn't alone because she has Ross, Janice tells her that Ross won't stay around forever and might meet someone else. Suddenly, Rachel feels very alone and she tries to talk to Ross about the kiss they had. Ross doesn't want to have a relationship with Rachel again, because if it doesn't work out it would really hurt the baby and he and Rachel are doing fine as things are now. However, Phoebe convinces him that it can work out and that he'll have everything he has dreamed of since he was fifteen. Ross decides to give it a try and buys some flowers for Rachel. Unfortunately, Rachel doesn't know that, being really sad about Ross being reluctant about them. Joey comes by and comforts her, but when he accidentally drops Ross's coat and picks up the engagement ring Judy gave to him while sitting on one knee, she accidentally thinks Joey is proposing to her, as it does look like he is. The baby is finally called Emma, after they can't come up with a name and Rachel likes the name that Monica wanted for her own child so much that Monica gives it away. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer- Ross Geller Supporting Cast Amanda Carlin - Dr. Long Maurice Godin - Sid Eddie McClintock - Cliff Maggie Wheeler - Janice Litman Goralnik Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Episode Navigation Quotes Janice: What happens when he gets married? Rachel: Then he gets a divorce; it's Ross! Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title